Learning To Love
by Meow-Ruff
Summary: Jackie is just a girl trying to survive in a harsh world.But its not easy.It started when she was saved by someone who brought her to a castle where she meets 2 guys.She realized she shouldn't get close so she tries to leave.But things don't go to well.Now she is forced to live with a vampire that she doesn't want anything to do with.Will he eventually teach her how to love again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! So this is my first story that I wrote a while ago. I just really wanted to share it for some reason. Anyways Im really sorry if the beginning is kinda boring. And if my writing isn't that good. But i swear it will improve..or at least i think so.. Anyways Im a big Fiolee fan but I just wanted to pair my OC with him..idek. I really Hope you guys will enjoy!

-–-

The blood was dripping down my side staining my black T-shirt. My eyes felt droopy and I knew I was loosing too much blood. I had to get home so I could heal this wound. After taking a few more steps I could no longer fight my body. I finally fell to the ground slowly falling out of consciousness. Before I shut my eyes completely I saw a dark figure cast over me. His warm welcoming voice filled my ears as he said

"Don't worry you'll be okay. You're not gonna die on me. Not today."

I tried to mumble out a thank you but it just came out as a painful moan. I shut my eyes and fell unconscious.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open as I was looking around my surroundings. Everything was... pink. Pink walls, Pink bed, Pink carpet, Pink..everything. I sat up and suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side. I flinched and then remembered what had happened before I knocked out. I slightly pulled up my shirt to see that my wound was wrapped up and no longer bleeding. I wonder who did this. maybe it was that one guy... I pulled my shirt down and got up. I opened the door stepping into a hallway. A PINK hallway. What a surprise. I walked down the hallway and stopped abruptly to hear two voices coming from the entrance in front of me. I leaned slightly closer to hear what they were talking about.

"So where did you find her?"

"just outside the forest. Why are you asking?"

"Im just curious thats all."

"Okay ,curious. Well whatever I'm gonna go check on her."

"I shall go with you."

I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I quickly turned to run the other way to hide but ended up running into a rock hard chest. I lost my balance and stumbled back falling on my butt. I rubbed the sore spot on my head and let out a slight 'ow'. I then heard a burst of laughter coming from above me. I looked up to see a guy laughing his butt off and he was..floating?! I looked back down a little embarrassed of my reaction. After the laughter stopped I saw a pale hand reaching out. I looked up to see the floating dude. He was offering to help me up. I ignored it and pushed myself up fixing my beanie a little before it fell off. I turned to see another guy. I was guessing he was the ruler of this place since he was PINK!

"So now that your awake why don't we introduce ourselves." the pink man said smiling. I just nodded in reply.

"I am Prince Gumball. Ruler of the Candy Kingdom. But you can call me Gumball." he said looking around the castle. After a few moments He turned to the FLOATING (Seriously how the freak can he float?!) pale guy and nudged him slightly. He rolled his eyes and began to say

" Hey im Marshal Lee.." i nodded.

They both just stared at me awkwardly. Then I had realized that i hadn't introduced myself. Oh god. I just looked down at my dirty vans that had been through so much. Poor shoes I should really wash them or something. I sighed trying to build the courage to at least say my name. I was never good at social stuff. I was more the quiet one that sat in the back of a classroom or something. I opened my mouth slightly about to say something when I was interrupted by one of them. Rude..

"Ah I get it your one of those shy girls." one said. I shot my head up and looked at them.

"Its okay we don't bite." I think Gumball was his name.

"Unless you want us to." Marshal Lee flirted. That was his name right?

I just rolled my eyes and crossed

my arms. I hate flirty guys so annoying. Still I should really tell them who I am.. Okay here it goes. I took a big breath.

"Umm I-im Jackie..Jackie Grimm" i mumbled out looking at the PINK floors. What a surprise who knew it would be pink. Hence the Sarcasm.

"That name rings a bell." the prince said. I turned to him confused. Wait..Oh no nonononooooo

"Eh whatever probably nothing." he shrugged. I sighed in relief for a second I thought he'd figure it out.

I finally had the chance to study their features. The pink guy was Pink in all different shades. His hair looked really strange and shiny like bubblegum.. And of course he wore fancy PINK clothing. After all he is a prince. I turned to the floating guy. He was completely different. He had pitch black hair, coal eyes, and was really pale. Kinda blue. He wore these red converse, blue jeans, and a plaid red last glance at both of them I caught something at the corner of my eye. Fangs. On Marshal Lee. How could I have not noticed before! He was a vampire! Thats why he can float!I mentally slapped myself. I need to get out of here. They then focused there gaze on me after talking about something I didn't really pay attention to. I looked at my feet and slowly started backing away.

"Umm well..thanks for everything but I really should leave." I said waving a goodbye.

"Leaving so soon?" Marshal said.

" yes." i stated intently. Still backing away.

"Come on at least stay for the party." he floated over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"No thanks I'm not a party girl." I said slapping his hand off my shoulder. So close to the door.

"Come on pleaaase." he begged.

"No." I said. I was about to reach for the door handle.

"Okay fine. Hey I like your beanie let me see." he said randomly and pulled off my black beanie that was hiding my hair.

"No!" i yelled trying to cover my head but it was to late. My light brown curls bounced down my back and some locks showing off there natural blue color. Ugggghhhh

"Oooohh blue hair. Is it natural?" he said reaching for one and touching it slightly.

"Yes and Don't touch my hair!" I yelled at him.

"Why shouldnt I?" he questioned grabbing a handful of my hair.

"What do you mean Why shouldn't you ITS MY HAIR!" I yelled pulling my hair back. Stay Calm Stay Calm. Do not blow your top. You know what happens.

"Whatever." he said floating away. I sighed. I picked my beanie up from the floor and fixed on my head. Time to leave.

"Ohhh A Locket" he said. My eyes widened.

"DONT TOUCH THAT!" I yelled an grabbed the locket on the floor. I opened it slightly to see if it was still there. It was . I let out a big sigh.

"Hey is that yours?" Gumball said curiously

"Yup." I responded shoving it into my bag. Now that I have everything time to go.

"Okay well I should go now. Thank you guys for everything." I smiled and opened the I was on the grassy floor outside. I groaned

And picked myself up ugghh what happened. I then saw a giant green monster thingy in front of me. Damn it they found me already!

"JACKIE ARE YOU OKAY?" I heard Gumball and Marshall say.

"IM FINE JUST LEAVE THIS TO ME!" I yelled back. Ugh thank goodness its just one.

I saw it lunge at me and I quickly took out my sword and jumped back so it would miss. It landed on the spot in front of me and I stretched a little. I dont want to pull anything before I kill this thing. I then gripped my sword tighter and waited for it to make its next move. It growled and began charging at me. I smiled. Perfect.

I then jumped up quickly and Dodged its try to pin me down I landed on its shoulders and cut off its head in one swift movement of my sword. I jumped off before its body fell to the ground with its head close behind it. I smiled again to easy. I clicked on a button on my sword and it turned back to its portable boxy self. After shoving it back into my bag I turned around just to see Marshals and Gumballs shocked faces. I gave them a confused look.

Finally Gumball snapped out of it and said, "N-now I remember who you are! Your Jackie Grimm the only natural witch to survive the war!" My eyes widened. Their not supposed to know that..

"N-no im not!" I said. Oh god I need to leave now.. I quickly turned around but just came face to face with his 'guards' they were freakin banana guards. Thats weak.

"Show me your powers!" Gumball ordered. Damn I thought this guy was supposed to be sweet like candy.

"Are you crazy! Im not going to show you anything!" I yelled taking out my sword again.

"Gumball? Why are you doing this just let her go man." Marshall said trying to convince him.

"Marshall you dont know do you shes the rarest witch of all time! There are so many things I could do with her powers!" He yelled. Okay he's crazy.

"Back off! Im not gonna show or give ANYTHING! Now let me go!" I yelled at him. I guess I was a little of guard because suddenly my sword was ripped away from me by one of those stupid banana guards.

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" I said.

"Now you cant defend yourself.. Well only if you could use your powers but apparently you don't want to. So your stuck." Gumball said. I looked at Marshall Lee and he was being held back by other guards. Damn it. There are too many guards to fight off. Im gonna have to... But that always takes up my energy. Its my only option. Here we go.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my whole body letting my true self come out. I could feel the warmth at my fingertips and I knew there was blue fire shooting out of it. Yes blue fire. The blue sections if my hair were also blue and also my eyes that are now a sapphire blue instead of a hazel. I took a deep breath. Lets do this.

The fire in all parts of my body began to mend together to create a big ball around me with me inside of it. Slowly it started to pick up and go above the ground high up into the air. As it formed larger and larger I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker. When I finally couldn't take it anymore I pushed all my energy forward hoping to wipe out everybody except for one. Marshall Lee. Although he was annoying and we are supposed to be enemies he was the only one who had my back. I opened my eyes to see everyone on the ground and Marshall just staring at me in shock. I gave a weak smile that I hope he didn't see and began falling. Falling to the ground I could feel myself slipping away into a deep sleep. Before I hit the ground someone wrapped there arms around me and caught me. I heard him say

"You're fine you're gonna be okay. I promise. Im not gonna let you die. Not today" It was marshall. Marshall was the figure that saved me before.

"You..you I-.." I couldn't say anymore. I fell into unconsciousness.

A/N: Please tell me if theyre is anything that I can fix or explain. I except any constructive Criticism! I just wanna improve on my writing thts all. Alright Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes shot open and I jumped out of my bed...Wait. This wasn't my bed. It was kinda more uncomfortable. I looked around. This wasn't my room either. Why do I always wake up in unfamiliar places?! Ugghh. He probably took me to his place. I need to go I cant get to close to him. Especially since he's a vampire. Disgusting evil creatures. I hate them. I hate them with all my heart because they.. I snapped out of my thoughts not letting myself return to those horrible memories.

I grabbed my bag and made sure I had everything before slowly creaking the door open and letting the light shine through. I peeked my head out the door to make sure nobody was around. Seeing no one I quickly ran out the room and reached for the door. Almost ther-

"Where do you think you're going?" I jumped at the voice. damn it. I slowly turned around to see the one perso- actually Vampire I didn't want to see.

"I was going home" I said as sternly as possible.

"You're still not fully healed." He replied.

"I feel fine." I said.

"Just give it a second.3..2..1." As soon as he stopped his countdown an excruciating pain hit my sides. I let out a scream and I fell to my knees holding onto my sides.

"I told you." He said floating to my side about to help me up.

I pushed him away shaking my head while leaning onto the door. I couldn't speak from the pain I was going through but I didn't want his help. I had to get away from him. I couldn't risk getting close to a vampire.

"Why don't you want my help!? You big idiot! You're gunna die if you go out there alone." He yelled at me letting out his frustration. I began to control my breathing and the pain was slowly wearing off.

"Ive Been alone my whole life..I think I can handle it." I finally managed to breath out.

For some reason his face turned from frustrated to a bit surprised but it quickly wiped off his face and became soft.

"Oh." He said plainly.

"Yeah oh." I repeated.

The pain had past and I quickly got up. I opened the door and walked out.

"Where are you going?" He yelled.

"Home!" I yelled back. Although I couldn't see him I could have sworn he had a big smirk on his face.

"See you soon." He replied in a barely audible voice from my distance.

"Probably not." I said to myself exiting the cave and into the path that lead to my house. I could feel the pain from my sides slightly but I ignored as much as I could. I didn't want to go back there ad I sure as hell didn't want to see him again.

~2 weeks later~

I was sleeping in my bed. Aghh so comfy. Whats that smell? It smells like something burning.. I lazily opened my eyes uggh. Everything was sort of blurry. My vision began to clear up. But something was still in my eyes. It was grey...smoke. Shit! I looked to the door and saw a bright orange light. I opened the door and a bunch of smoke came rushing it. I coughed and wheezed my lungs desperate for fresh air.

I stumbled to my closet and grabbed my bag before stuffing all my clothes and important things. I opened the window and jumped out. I slipped and fell. I didn't bother getting up since I was focused on breathing and coughing out all the smoke. I looked around and saw nothing. I finally pulled myself up and looked around. In the distance I catched a glimpse of..the green monster shits. GOD DAMN IT THEY FOUND ME AGAIN!? How many fucking times do I have to keep hiding. AAAAARRRGGGHH! I better run for my fucking life before they see me. I slowly began jogging away my house. Man I liked that house too! Its gunna take me a while before I find a new one.

I sort of spaced out but then noticed that there were a few of those slimy things following me. SHIT! UGHH I CANT HIDE! AND I CANT FIGHT CAUSE I HAVENT EATEN! FUCK IM SCREWED! I began sprinting. For so long I was running I thought my legs were going to fall off. I finally saw the things slow down. I turned a sharp corner and came across a cave. I practically ran inside and hid behind a rock. After waiting for a minute or so I saw those Green little shits pass by. YES! I got up and began hopping up and down! Oh yeah I got away bitches! After doing mini happy dance I looked around the cave. It looks strangely familiar. From where do I know this place. I kept looking around until My eyes landed on a house. Don't I know this place? Oh wait. SHIT! I need to get out of here! I heard a loud groan from outside. Shit! That was the green things there coming AGGH! What do i do!? I cant hide behind that rock or they will eventually see me since they're probably gunna come in here! Shit. I ran to the little house and quickly knocked on the door. My heart was racing. PLEASE ANSWER! The door slowly opened to reveal a surprised vampire.

A/N: So thats Chapter 2 sorry if its a little shorter than last chapter. Ive got my reasons ._. Anyways I think Ill update chapter three tomorrow. I wrote alot of the story already. So Im probably gunna update longish chapters till 4 or 5 and thats when I have to start continuing it So they are 1) Probably gunna take longer since I take my time writing stories. Or 2) Going to be a lot shorter. Alrighty Just wanted to say that. Im not really sure why..Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

"J-jackie?" He said. I pushed him aside before closing and locking the door behind me. He gave me the most confusing look ever.

"Please just shhh! I don't want them to find me." I looked out the window and saw that they were in the cave. Fuck me. Oh god Im going to die.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. They're out there oh Glob. " I began to pace around. He walked over to the window and looked out.

"Didnt one of those things attack you-" He was cut off by me. Im so rude sometimes.

"yeah! Oh jeeeez what am I gunna do! I mean it will only be a matter of time before they find me!" I said. A second later he randomly began to laugh ...What the fuck? I gave him a mad/confused look.

"Don't worry they cant see this house. They can only see it if they've come in here before, but they haven't so they cant see us as long as were in here. I put a spell on this house not to long ago." He explained. I blinked a little processing what he just said before letting out the loudest sigh of relief and plopped to the ground.

"oh thank glob." I breathed out. There was a few moments of silence before i heard him swallow loudly. I looked up at him and he had the most weird look ever. It almost looked like he was..blushing?

"Whats wrong?" I asked curiously. He looked at me and began to travel down my frame. What the Hell?..

I looked down to see my outfit. Oh my god...I was still in my Pajamas! Usually it wouldn't be that big of a deal but this time I was wearing short pajama shorts with kittens on them and an undershirt. Still the thing is I don't wear a bra when I go to sleep. I think Its uncomfortable. So you could totally see the outline of my boobs. Thank god I wore a black one today because if I wore a white one.. I looked up at him to catch him quickly look away. My whole face turned red like a tomato and I quickly covered my chest. Im so freaking embarrassed! I let out a tiny shriek but that's all I could do before I completely froze. So we just stayed there in an awkward silence.

I swear his face looked so uncomfortable. I kind of studied him some more. I gotta admit he was pretty sexy. The way his jet black hair was kind of messy. But it still looked pretty hot. He probably was sleeping or something since its day now..but who nows. I also noticed he was wearing a grey undershirt. I could totally see his abs. Wait. Hes a vampire. What the hell are you thinking!? A slight blush painted over my face at the thoughts I was thinking. I cant believe I just thought that. I swallowed and grabbed my bag making sure to cover my chest a little with it.

"Sorry If this is a lot to ask but do you mind if I stay here for a couple days. I don't have a house anymore and I need a safe place to hide from those things outside.." I muttered. He looked at me.

"Sure, but you have to follow my rules. The one and only rule is always listen to ME." He said sternly regaining his composure a little. I was kind of taken aback before reluctantly agreeing with him.

"Okay. So umm.. W-where can I..sleep?" I asked Sort of uncomfortably. I just want to get out of this situation.

"oh. Umm you can just sleep in my room. Ill take the guest room." He said. I showed a confused look.

"Why dont I take the Guest room?" I questioned.

"Okay if you want to sleep on a really uncomfortable piece of furniture. I can float so I wont mind." He said. Oh yeah..

"Okay.." I agreed.

"My door is the last one on you're right. You can jump on the bed a little to loosen it up and make it more comfortable." He said. I smiled. He's really nice. Maybe he isn't so bad like his other people.. Snap out of it Jackie. Don't be stupid!

"Thanks" I said quickly before running off into the room, remembering what I was still wearing. I slammed the door behind me and sank to the ground letting out a sigh/huff. Oh god I think I just died of awkwardness and embarrassment.

I sat there for a few seconds before putting my bag on a little chair by the bed. I got up on the bed and began jumping on it. I could feel it loosening up under my feet. Or was it my imagination. Whatever. I jumped one last time and landed on my back. Marshall was right it was more comfy...I just said his name. Im pretty sure the last time I called him by his actual name was when we first name. Yet it still feels so strange that I actually called him by his name...Marshall Lee. Now that I think about it..I like his name. It has a nice ring to it. I shook the thought out of my head. Why do I keep thinking this about this dumb stuff!? Whatever its probably nothing. Nothing to be worried about..right? Agh! Whatever Im gunna stop thinking about this crap. I moved around a bit, getting comfortable before slowly fading into a relaxing sleep. I was running around for a while and I had a near death experience when I almost died of embarrassment. Of course I was going to be tired. Who wouldn't?!

-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Okay so Sorry if this is pretty short But Im trying my best! Anyways Im gunna upload tomorrow as soon as I can so Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

Heres Chapter 4 hope i enjoy!

~Fire. Fire everywhere. Everyone. Everything is burning. Mom, Dad, Sister? Where are they. Looking I'm looking. I see them. Mom says to hide under the bed. I do but then people walk in. Wait. Not people..Vampires. Fangs. Piercing screams and the sounds of flesh ripping. Blood. Blood of my family. Tears falling down my cheeks. The monsters leave and I crawl out. My mom. Dead. My Father. Dead. My sister. Dead. I cry and walk out. Ashes. Ashes of people. I look back to see a sword hidden. My families sword and a locket wrapped around it with a note. I read it: For you our sweet little Jackie ~Dad, Mom, and Liz. More tears. I feel anger. Then I decide. No tears. Just revenge and survival.~

I gasp for breath as I awaken from the horrible memories that have haunted my dreams ever since that day. I look back on that day. The day I vowed to seek vengeance and find the person who killed my family and people. I will find him. One day. He knows I'm coming since I already killed the others that helped. I smiled to myself as i remember the horrified faces of those people that had slaughtered my family. They got what they deserved. Karma's a bitch.

My stomach grumbles and I realize that it still looks dark. I quickly check my neck to feel the familiar locket around it. Its a force of habit to check. I shrug and walk out. As soon as I open the door light floods into the room. I look back at the clock next to the bed. Shit its noon. I take one step out and jump back in not wanting him to see me in these pajamas. I decide to take a quick shower. After that I quickly change into a light blue button up shirt and some white jeans. I then quickly brush my hair and pin it up leaving out a few strands before putting on my beanie. Lastly I brush my teeth. After all that is done. I walk out of the room. I go into the living room and see a big red couch. It looks..weird. I slowly sit down. A few seconds pass before I jump out of the chair, stretching.

"Yeah that couch is really uncomfortable.." A voice spoke up behind me. I practically crapped my pants. I jumped and almost tripped so I looked like a freaking retarded monkey trying to be a ninja. He gave me a strange look before bursting out laughing.

"Sh-Shut up!" I yelled, "Its not funny." I crossed my arms over my chest. I was hungry so I walked to the kitchen. I open the fridge. Everything is red.. Strawberries,Apples, Cherries,Cherry Soda.. And red food coloring? I turn to him. He shrugged.

"What I don't drink blood. I just eat the color." I gave him the most dumbfounded look. What? How does that make sense? You eat shades of red?How do you eat a color?...

He saw my confused face and let out a sigh. He floated over and grabbed a red apple. I saw him put his fang into the skin of the apple and heard him suck. My mouth hung open in surprise as I saw the red color fade away into a colorless whitish grey.

"H-how did you..?" I stuttered out sounding like an idiot.

He chuckled at my reaction and said,

"I don't really like how blood tastes so thats why I eat the color." He shrugged.

I still stood there confused. Ugh whatever. I shrugged and walked away.

~Hours later~

"Im hungry!" I spoke up laying on the floor watching tv.

"Well go eat." He replied

"Eat what? Theres nothing in the fridge."

"Yes there is!" He sounded annoyed

"Nuh-uh"

"Uggghh" he groaned before getting up and floating to the fridge. I didn't bother looking back but I heard him pull something out and shut the fridge. Next thing you know a box full of strawberries is being shoved in my face.

"I don't want strawberries I want breakfast!" I whined. He gave me an irritated look before sighing and pinching his nose.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked. I thought for a second before saying,

"Pancakes,eggs, and sausage!" I yelled. He sighed and massaged his temples. This is so entertaining.

"We don't have that."

"Well then

1) you suck

And

2) Im not gunna stop complaining until you get me some." I said crossing my arms

"Oh my glob! Fine!" He said going to his room. He came back and he was dressed. Wearing a plain read shirt and some old torn up jeans.

"Ill be back." He said opening the door.

"Im gunna go too" i said getting up.

"No. I don't want you getting in any more trouble" I groaned and stuck my tongue out at him. He saw what I did and tried to scare me by making those stupid hissy faces vampires make. I rolled my eyes.

"Ooo Im so scared!" I said sarcastically, "Those faces don't work on me and either way that was weak Ive seen better." I criticized.

"Glob you're annoying.." He said pinching his nose again in frustration.

"Well thank you!" I replied. He shut the door and i sat back down looking through movies to watch. I was bored.

I thought for a moment. Im gunna go

Outside. You cant he said so. No he didn't he said I couldn't go with him. He's gunna be mad. So Im not scared of him.

I argued like that for about 3 minutes before deciding. I got up and grabbed my bag. I headed out to the door and quickly opened it. I felt the fresh breeze hit my skin. I stepped out inhaling the fresh air. I love the outdoors. I began heading out the cave and sat by a nearby tree. I wasn't gunna head to far off. I looked up at the leaves that were giving me shade. They looked so pretty.

I was humming an old song my mother would sing to me when I was little. I felt my locket. I was going to get revenge no matter what. I heard somebody mumbling in the distance. I looked around. It was Marshall. He was carrying a bag and he looked so annoyed. I smiled and held back a laugh. I was going to hide. I wanted to see his rage when he sees I'm not there. Oh my goodness this is going to be hilarious. I saw him open the door and close it. Next thing you know I could hear him yelling. He stepped out of the house and screamed

"WHERE ARE YOU!? NOW IM PISSED!" He's wandering around the cave while Im behind a tree laughing my head off quietly.

"YOU MAKE ME GO GET YOU FOOD JUST SO YOU CAN LEAVE!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHERE ARE YOU!" He says yelling. Im practically dying of laughter. Oh shit he's heading over here. I get up and sneak away. I practically run around the whole cave. Before quickly going in the house and I begin eating my breakfast. A few minutes pass by before I hear a door open and close

"Where did that girl-" he stopped right in his tracks when he saw me eating my pancakes.

His face was priceless! I tried my best to look normal and said,

"Whats wrong?" I asked. He looked at me before reaching and grabbing a piece of grass that was in my hair. Shit.

"Don't try to act innocent!" He said

I still tried to act the part.

"What are you talking about? That was just there when I was ..playing with your plants." I said pointing to his plants.

He shook his head and glared at me. I guess its a staring contest. I gave him innocent eyes and we stayed like that for a few seconds until i couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing holding onto my stomach and rolling around. He crossed his arms and looked satisfied that he won.

"Man seeing your face was priceless." I breathed out trying to catch my breath after laughing so hard.

"That wasn't funny." He stated

"Oh yes it was!" I replied eating more of my pancakes.

"Whatever just eat." He said walking away and into his room. I chuckled to myself one last time. That was funny.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey Guys sorry I havent updated. Ive been sorta busy with these classes im taking and a bunch of family shit. But heres the other chapter! Sorry if its short or if its not as good.. I kinda did this fast. So sorry!

I was laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Man Im bored.

"What to do..what should I do?" I quietly whispered to myself.

I then heard a knock at the door. I lifted my head up slightly out of curiosity.

"Hey, Im going to get some food and shit to fill up the fridge. Ill be back." I rolled out of the bed and opened the door.

"Wait! What do I do? Sit here bored out of my fucking mind until you come back?" I asked annoyed that he wont let me leave the house. I mean seriously! I can protect myself.

"Yes. And Please don't sneak out again!" He replied before slamming the door shut..That little bastard.

I grumbled before heading back to my room..Its not even my room its his! Ugh whatever. I stood there for a couple seconds before letting myself smirk at my idea. I grabbed my bag and slipped on my shoes. I then headed to the door.

I hesitated at first but then I mentally slapped myself. Snap out of it! You don't take orders from anybody especially not from a stupid Vampire. I nodded to myself and opened the door. The fresh air felt nice on my skin. I breathed in an let out a sigh before running out. I let the moonlight hit me as I exited the cave. Man that feels nice.

I began walking around looking at all the tiny little animals. I should stay near the cave if I don't want to get lost. I was walking around some more when I heard a slight rustle in the bush next to me. I quickly pulled out my sword and pointed it at the bush. I slowly walked towards it and suddenly a squirrel popped out...with nuts. Oh My Glob that is cute. I put my sword down and smiled. Awww.

Next thing you know im being held by my throat. I looked down to see those Ugly Green shits. Fuck. Where's my sword. I slightly look over to see my sword on the ground. God damn it I seriously can never catch A break. I let my whole body light up with fire and I shot a fire ball at its face. As it burned him he let me go an I fell to the ground. I began crawling to my sword but I was dragged away. I screamed as I felt something stab my waist. Right in my weak spot where I got hurt last time. God Dammit! I felt anger burn inside me and I couldn't hold it in anymore.. Shit its too late now. I took a deep breath before I finally let the anger take over.

"You assholes are gunna get it now" I said.

I hold out my hands and let the anger take over. I saw as the color of the fire coming out of my hands changed from blue to a dark (almost black) purple. I knew the sections of my hair and my eyes where the same color too. This is how I knew that the other me was out and ready to have some fun. I fucking hate when This bitchy me comes out. Because for some reason. I know that people are gunna die.. Which scares me.

"I am going to kill all you fuckers." I felt myself laugh a little before slowly walking towards them.

One charged at me and I lazily hopped on its shoulders and crushed its head. I smiled at the horrible noise of breaking bones. I liked it. The second began coming towards me and I hopped of the last one as it fell to the ground. It began running towards me and tried to throw a punch but I easily dodged it. Right then and there my hand punctured its chest and ripped out its still beating heart. I dropped it to the ground and stepped all over it letting the blood gush out. I slowly looked over to the last one. It was just standing there. I could tell it was horrified. And thats exactly what I wanted.

"Is some one scared?" I asked mockingly. I skipped towards it and it just stayed there. Frozen. I looked up at it. It didn't move at all. I frowned and kicked it with all my strength. It practically flew before hitting the ground and making the earth shake a little. I stomping towards it. Yet it still just stayed there. I punched it in the stomach. Its still didn't move. I punched it in the face. It still didn't move. I felt My anger rise. Why doesn't he fight back. I started punching its face with all my strength repeatedly.

"Fight Back. Fight Back. Fight Back. FIGHT BAK!" I couldn't stop. I kept hitting it. Yet it just stared at me..Thats it. So I kept going letting out all my sadness, anger, and grief that I kept locked up inside.

I heard faint noises in the background but I completely ignored it. Why doesn't this thing fight me? Why. Why. Why. Doesn't it want to try at least. You know Die Fighting.. Why.

I was sadly interrupted when somebody pulled me away from the soon to be dead thing. I struggled to fight in the persons hands. Who is it? I looked up slightly and saw him. Marshall Lee...

We finally came to a stop and he looked at me intently.

"What The hell was that? What were you doing?" He asked. He sounded surprised.

"I was just giving them what they deserve!" I yelled back. Man I want to kill this fucker. But..I cant for some reason something is holding me back..

I felt his hands wrap around my shoulders. He was cold..

"You need to calm down. Look at what you did! The last time you killed one of them it wasn't this brutal!" He turned me around to look at the mess I made.

I smirked. I was proud of myself. They deserved to die painfully. The thoughts running through my head made me Begin to laugh.

"Stop it! What if you had done this to somebody innocent! They wouldn't deserve that!" He yelled.

"..nobody is innocent." I mumbled.

"But they wouldn't deserve something like this. What if you had done this to me. Or to a family member of yours.."

Those Final Words made my heart stop.. What If I did do that to them if they were still alive. All the anger went away right then and there..

He was right. I was wrong. I realized I was holding my breath this whole time and I began panting. The sections of my hair returned to their normal blue color and my eyes returned to their normal color too. I was back to myself and I felt the guilt wash over me as I looked at what I did.

"Y..your right.." I slowly began sinking to the ground. My head started pounding and I was getting weaker by the second. Ugh why did I blow my top when I knew this would happen!

"Jackie! Are you okay?" I saw Marshall's concerned eyes.

"Im fine this always happens after.." I winced at the sudden pain I felt on my waist. Shit I forgot about that. I lost so much blood.. Again. I was loosing consciousness..again. Is it just me or have I lost consciousness a lot?

"Shit!" He cursed as He looked at my wound.

"Sorry. I must be such a pain.." I smiled at him before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys sorry I haveny been updating i dont really have an excuse i've just gotten reeeeeeeaaaalllly distracted. Anyways heres a chapter it might be a little short but hey! Its still part of the story!

Chapter 6 (i think)

Thump. Oww. I didn't bother opening my eyes since Im pretty sure I know what happened…I fell off the gosh dang bed. I could feel the bandages wrapped around my wound that was still healing.

I swear I was gunna just sleep on the floor but there was a knock on the door.

"What." I croaked out barely having the energy to say anything else.

"Im gunna come in" he said before the knob twisted open and light came pouring in. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust.

"Are you okay?" I heard somebody say as a shadow was cast over me.

I reached for my throat that was so dry. I was thirsty. So thirsty.

"No." I could barely say. He cringed at the sound of my Raspy voice.

"Do you need anything?" He said reaching for me to pick me up. I quickly moved away blushing a little...What the heck?

"Water." I said looking away almost forgetting how dry my throat was.

He gave me one last look before heading back out and coming back with some clear liquid in a cup. I tried my best to move around so I can grab the cup from him. It was a little harder than I thought but i managed. I put the cup to my lips and practically chugged the whole thing down. I began feeling better once i felt it go down my throat. As i finished it i let out a breath and it stayed quiet for a bit before he spoke up.

"So are you going to tell me what happened back there or what?" I looked up at him sort of surprised at the tone of his voice. I couldn't see his face though since it was covered by his hair.

"Nothing. It's no big deal and it won't happen again. Besides why do you care?" I replied.

"No big deal? Jackie you brutally murdered those monsters and I could tell you liked it. Why the fuck wouldn't I care you're my friend after all!" He began raising his voice. I could tell he wanted to say a lot more but he was just holding it back.

"Who said we were friends. I get that you've saved my ass more than once and all and thanks for that really i'm grateful but that doesn't mean we are suddenly buddy buddy" I began raising my voice too.

"What the hell? Don't act like we've never had any fun times! Yes i have saved your ass! I've gone out of my way to save you because that's what friends do! Dumbass!" Now he was getting pissed. But so was I and fuck i knew that wasn't good.

"Don't you dare call me a Dumbass and no we never had fun times it must have been your idiotic imagination! You know what i'm not starting this with you. You want to know what happened? Fine! That was another version of me that comes out when I get over the top pissed! And as you already saw she is brutal and kills practically everything which is why I try not to get to mad at people because whenever she comes out it obviously means somebody is gunna die."I practically yelled it out halfway through but once i realized what I was saying I began to talk in my normal voice.

At first he stood there a little shocked not knowing how to react but then once everything registered he just returned to his normal posture, stared at me with almost..sad eyes and walked(floated) out. Once he was gone I let out a big breath that I was holding in and fell onto the bed.

I was going over everything in my mind. What he said and what I said. In complete honesty when he said that we were friends something in my stomach fluttered a little. That feeling scared me so my instant reaction was to deny. Plus he is a vampire. No matter how 'different' he may be. I know I can't get near him. Not just because I hate what they did to my family but because of something else. Something very important...anyways back to the topic. Now that I was thinking about that strange feeling in me I realized I sort of liked it. It felt warm and reassuring..Like my mother's hugs. The more I thought about it the more regretted what I said. Especially when I remembered his eyes. How they looked a little hurt when I denied our friendship and how they looked gloomy when he left...Fuck, this regret was eating me alive. I was debating with myself for a few seconds before I decided I was going to apologize. No matter how much I hate saying sorry I had to. Or else this feeling of regret would never go away. It was just a quick sorry no big deal.

I dragged myself towards the door and twisted it open. The lights from the living room practically filled up the whole room. I stepped out and silently closed the door behind me. I began walking down the hallway to the living room when I heard voices. I instantly stopped and listened closer. I still couldn't make out what they were saying but I knew one was a girl voice and the other sounded like Marhall Lee. Wait..Marshall Lee is talking to a girl? The thought popped up in my mind. The other part of my brain totally freaked out and pushed the question away. Still, curiosity took over and I popped my head out a little my eyes instantly looking at the entrance. Her blue eyes immediately noticed me (or my head) and turned to me.

"Ugh..Marshall who is that?" The girl i noticed had bunny ears asked.

Oh fuck I gave a quick glance to Marshall Lee who looked paler than usual and quickly moved my head behind the wall again. I practically ran to my room and shut the door quietly behind me. I jumped on the bed and pulled the covers over me hoping to Glob nobody would walk in and ask me to introduce myself. As if perfect timing I heard a knock at the door. Agh fuck me...i have a feeling this is going to be very, very awkward.


End file.
